<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Quit distracting me." (18+) by royalsunshinehotel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827989">"Quit distracting me." (18+)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunshinehotel/pseuds/royalsunshinehotel'>royalsunshinehotel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Newsroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, It's a newsroom imagine, Light Dirty Talk, Neal gets a lil bit possessive, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, it's cute and it's pre-covid let me have this, mentions of a barfight, you're worried about your not-mans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunshinehotel/pseuds/royalsunshinehotel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal acts up at a bar. You guys work it out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neal Sampat/You, Neal x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Quit distracting me." (18+)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think I gave myself brain damage with this one, all five of you Dev hoes better appreciate it. //j</p><p>Warnings: Mentions of a barfight, wound-tending, fingering, unprotected hetero sex, light dirty talk?, orgasm denial :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Livid doesn’t even cover it. </p><p>You were supposed to be going out for drinks, same as the usual routine, but not your in Neal’s studio apartment, trying not to wring his neck. </p><p>“What the fuck were you thinking?” He’s standing a half-pace away from you. The plan was to help bandage up his hand and figure out if he broke any more fingers, but you were getting distracted. </p><p>His knuckles were as purple as his bedspread. </p><p>“He was all over you!” Neal protests half-heartedly. He’s clenching his jaw</p><p>“I had it handled.” You glare at him,</p><p>“Then why didn’t you handle it?” Neal replies smoothly. You wince. It could have been a normal de-escalation, but Neal came barreling in. The creep had a grip on your kneecap, and apparently that’s quite a lot for Neal to handle. </p><p>He just came in swinging, no logic. </p><p>“You could have gotten killed!” You feel your throat start to tighten as you get louder. He doesn’t even get it. He huffs, looking away. You take his wrist firmly, noting that he acts like you’ve shocked him.</p><p>“Don’t be dramatic.” </p><p>“People have been killed for way less.” You snap, offsetting a harsh tone with a gentle touch on his fingers. What if that man had a gun? What if he died? A sick feeling settles in your stomach, until you can’t look at him anymore. So you start slowly tugging at each digit, feeling for damage. </p><p>You’d do this sitting down, but Neal’s got his bed and a miniscule kitchen counter. </p><p>Neal’s pretty sure he’s going to die. </p><p>Your brows are furrowed, and you open your mouth to say something. It takes you a moment, you’re upset. The emotion crawls over your skin, crawling up and coiling around your neck, stealing the air. </p><p>“Why did you do that?” You look back up at him because the silence is deafening. Your voice broke, and it feels like Neal’s been hit in the face. You’re going to cry and he did that. He never wants to do that. </p><p>Say something. Tell her anything. Tell her why this went down like it did. </p><p>And Neal says nothing, and the air feels too thin. You let his hand go, and head for the door. Neal’s head is pounding. </p><p>You take a few steps toward the exit, only to have Neal throw himself against it, loudly, dramatically. In spite of yourself, you snort. Neal gets hurt way too easily, one day his not paying attention going to be an actual problem. </p><p>“Oh my god! You could’ve grabbed my wrist or something.” You snipe, face going hot with emotion. You’re so mad, and he makes you want to laugh.</p><p>“Give me a moment.” He seems out of sorts, not just because he’s drunk and his hand is in agony. </p><p>“Neal, unless you can explain yourself, let me go.” You keep your voice even, crossing your arms. You keep borrowing Sloan’s mannerisms, and it doesn’t seem to be working for you as it does for her. </p><p>“Do I need to say it?” How could you not know? He’s done everything he could to show you. </p><p>He’s failed. </p><p>“I’m at a loss.” You snap back, eyes betraying the rest of your face. You’re mad, and you’re afraid. Neal wants to fix that. </p><p>Neal leans down quickly, pressing his lips to yours. He’s soft, and the tip of his nose is cold. It’s as if you’re not sure where you are. All of that anxiety and fear in your stomach turns to heat in a single moment, getting you damp as you feel your back hit his flimsy front door. </p><p>It feels like he pulls back immediately. </p><p>“Oh.” You gasp, looking up at him, usual bravado suddenly flattened by fear. His eyes are closed, jaw tight. </p><p>“Okay.” You take a fistful of his sweater, and stand on your tiptoes, and kiss him right back, softly moaning into the new contact. </p><p>“I’m still fucking mad at you.” Neal laughs against you, running his hand around your waist, his palm making your skin burn. He’s puffed up to his full height and has trapped you against the door, yet you don’t feel trapped. </p><p>He’s pressing kisses all over your face and you’re not sure whether you want to laugh or cry. </p><p>“He was twice your size!” With every touch, every bite, the edge drains from your voice. If he was trying to distract you, it was working. </p><p>“No, he wasn’t.” Neal protests, focusing on how you let your hands wander under his shirt. </p><p>“You’re a twig! He could’ve hurt you!” You weren’t mad. As much as you hated how reckless he could get, you weren’t mad. You were scared. The realization sends a chill down Neal’s spine. </p><p>“I’m invincible.” And Neal mentally kicks himself</p><p>He made a power point for god sakes! It was full of slides and misplaced logic as to why you should go out with him. You both had a solid friendship to be sure, and now you’re underneath him and he doesn’t know how he got here. He doesn’t know how he got this lucky, especially without the power point.</p><p>You’re soft and he doesn’t know what to do. Well he knows what to do, but he doesn’t know how he can go to work tomorrow if this is a one-time thing. How is he going to look you in the face as a friend when he knows what it’s like to be buried inside of you.</p><p>What if he never gets this feeling again? He needs to strike back, but his mind is blank. </p><p>You’re taking hungry bites out of his chest, and he’s got nothing. </p><p>Your hands. </p><p>He’s wanted this for so long, and he’s blowing it. It feels like you’re everywhere, your hands in his hair, your teeth on his collarbone.  </p><p>Do something, Sampat. </p><p>“Fucking stupid,” You snap, only to be cut off when Neal takes a sudden grip of your hair, pulling you away. What the fuck? </p><p>“Got us here, didn’t it?” He murmurs into your mouth. His tone is lower, quieter, than he ever is, and it makes you shiver. </p><p>“N-Neal.” The sound of his name on your lips, nothing more than a gasping moan is what breaks him, putting him back in the moment with bone-chilling clarity. He knows exactly what he needs to do. </p><p>You nearly cry when his fingers clasp around your breasts, molding and rolling however he wants. You’re either wiggling out of his grip, or trying to get closer, you can’t tell. </p><p>“I’ve wanted you for so long and now you’re here I-” I’m going to be worth it, I promise, the thought finishes and he just can’t believe it. He just wants to be good for you. Your arching your spine and reaching, clawing at any part of him you can and he loves it. </p><p>You just taste so good and the sounds coming from your lips and he’s never been this hard before in his life. </p><p>His hands rasp down your side, palms shaking even though he’s trying to steady himself. Neal can’t waste any more time, as he does what he’s been thinking about for months. He shoves his uninjured hand underneath the waistband of your underwear and his heart skips. </p><p>“My g-god.” He slurs into your ear and the breath you were holding leaves you in a gust, “fucking beautiful.”  There’s just so much of you he’s never touched. You’re sweet, and warm, and he’s never felt like this with anyone. He cleared the roster for you the day you first came into work, and he never looked back. </p><p>And now you’re here, and he’s going to lose his mind. All he can do is groan and drop his forehead to your shoulder. His tall form shakes against your own. </p><p>“I-” You start, but he drags a finger over your slit, taking in just how wet you are for him as you rock into his palm. </p><p>You choke back a sob as he rubs the calloused pads of his fingers lazily over your clit. He’s humming as your thighs tremble. </p><p>He’s sending shockwaves through you so effortlessly, and he doesn’t get why you’re pissed. He could have gotten seriously hurt tonight. Just because he wants you, that makes it okay? </p><p>Fuck. You had something to say, but the low, raspy accent in your ear, and the lips desperately working at your neck … </p><p>“Quit distracting me,” You barely open your mouth to speak, and Neal’s on you, sucking at your jaw, biting at your lips. All you want to do is say the words, but your mind is clear. </p><p>“I’m trying to…” Your thought process evaporates. You whimper. You never whimper. </p><p>“Trying to what?” You’re so hot and wet and real, this can’t be real. There’s no way the object of his affections was against his front door, drenching his hand. It’s impossible. </p><p>“Fuck.” You start a pace against his hand, eyes closed as his other hand digs into your ass without warning. You don’t even register the door against your back. </p><p>“What a coincidence, me too!” He’s so damn chipper, even when he adjusts his grip, hooking two fingers inside of you, the air shifting so quickly, it feels as if you’re drunk. You glare, and he shifts gears, telling you what he’s thinking. Right in your ear, he tells you how tight you are, how good you’re taking his fingers, and how he’s been dying for this. </p><p>He tells you that he’s imagined this. He can’t stop himself from talking. Now that he’s got a captive audience, he’s clearing his mind of everything he wants with you. <br/>Fuck, this boy’s got a mouth on him. </p><p>Your hands scramble for a grip on Neal’s shirt, bracing yourself as your hips bear down on his long fingers. </p><p>You feel all of the ridges of his knuckles as you settle for a grip on his hair, you want to be crushed against him. </p><p>You let out a strangled sob because you’re so full but you want his cock. His hands are amazing but you need more. You try to ask, but when you open your mouth, all you can do is mewl because Neal’s pressing the heel of his hand into your pubic bone while his fingers work. He’s grinding your clit against his hand at a near-unforgiving pace. </p><p>You feel Neal’s nose pressing into your jaw, his breath puffing out over your skin. </p><p>It’s too much. </p><p>You clamp down around his fingers and the only thing that feels real is his moan in your ear. He doesn’t let you up from between him and the door, he only keeps pressure on your clit, and curls his fingers within you. </p><p>“Come to bed with me.” Neal cringes at how small his voice sounds. You open your eyes and look up at him. You exhale slowly, resting your forehead against his chest. You finally give a small smile.</p><p>“Okay.” Neal moves slowly, sucking at your lips. You take the opportunity to push the rumpled plaid shirt off his shoulders, minding the fact that he still had a fucked up hand. </p><p>He loosens his grip enough for you to stand on your own, which you do. It takes a moment, but you pass him, taking deliberate steps towards his bed. </p><p>You pull your dress over your head, discarding it on the floor. Neal’s practically salivating. You only wear bras at work, you take it off the moment you leave. What about it? You take a seat on the edge of his mattress, crossing your legs. </p><p>Neal’s over to you in an instant. He kneels down, taking off your boots quickly before crawling on top of you. </p><p>“You look pretty good on your knees, Sampat.” He’s smiling, you’re smiling, everything is good. </p><p>“Thanks.” His skin is smooth against yours and you can’t stop shaking when he grabs at your breasts again, cupping them and pressing sweet kisses there too. </p><p>He forces a drawn-out whine from your throat, and apologizes. You laugh at him.</p><p>“Do you want this?” He questions again, and you practically roll your eyes, “Yes, I do.”<br/>You reply. He’s ecstatic, like a puppy. </p><p>“Let me get a-” You cut Neal off as you trap him with your legs, catching him off balance. </p><p>“Birth control, wanna feel you.” You laugh lightly again as his jaw drops, you take full advantage of his shocked open mouth. </p><p>“Shit.” He curses, wasting no time pushing up into you. Your already winded because holy fuck, you were not expecting that. It’s like you can feel him hit the back of your throat. Office rumors are right sometimes. </p><p>A few thrusts and your seeing white. His hand stopped hurting a while ago, so he’s got it digging into your ass. The other is massaging your clit firmly. Neal figures even if his hand was hurting it wouldn’t matter. You matter more. </p><p>“Your so tight around me … fuck.” He hisses, making you squirm. </p><p>He’s clearly gone, just murmuring a string of curses and compliments into your mouth and your neck. You want to tell him how good you feel, about what he’s doing to you, but you can’t speak. He’s fucking you stupid and you love it. </p><p>When he stutters to a halt, you squeak in shock. </p><p>But when he pulls out, you’re sure you’re going to die. </p><p>“Neal, what the fuck?” You sound as wrecked as you feel as Neal grunts into your neck, starting to regret what he’d done. He’s shaking above you and when you look his eyes are closed. </p><p>“Tell me I-only I get to touch you …” He brushes his nose against yours, his breath makes you feel hotter than you already are. You open your mouth as if to say something, but words don’t form. “kiss you … hold you … only us. You let out a broken cry, making Neal question his own judgement and goals. </p><p>“Please, I need to hear you say it.” You glare, still shocked, reaching a hand down, ready to take care of things yourself, but he’s fast. A lot faster than you anticipated, catching the wrists and pinning them above your head. </p><p>How is he this strong when he’d nearly broken his hand? </p><p>“Neelamani Sampat, i’m gonna fucking murder you.” Everything is too hot and loud, and you’re going to snap his neck. How dare he? He confessed his feelings, big feelings, and now he doesn’t want to get you off? You’re never going to speak to him again! Tomorrow, you’re going to act like you don’t know his name. </p><p>“Fucking tell me, please.” He pleads softly, but you don’t fold. It’s too much. You wiggle against him, skin starting to turn cold, and tears starting to fall. </p><p>He’s not fair, this isn’t fair. </p><p>“Please … tell me … tell me your mine.” His voice is just honest, and it’s overwhelming. Your sobbing, your heads buzzing, and you need to be honest for the first time since you’d met him.</p><p>It’s Neal.</p><p>“I’m yours. I promise.” You grab at him, but your hands are shaking too much. The kiss you pull him into is messy, and yet you want more. You want everything he has to give. </p><p>You’re still trying to breathe properly when you feel a pressure against your folds. Finally. </p><p>Neal pushes back into you harshly, earning a scream, “Let New York know who fucks you like this.” And you do, writhing, moaning, scratching because you’re not afraid of anything anymore. Neal’s neighbors are going to hate him. </p><p>You’re a winded, gasping mess, but he doesn’t let up, fucking into you like it’s what he’s made for. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, that’s it.” Your back is arched, and it feels like you can’t get close enough. You’ve got a tight grip on his hair and Neal doesn’t notice, even slightly. </p><p>“Let me feel you come undone for me …” as if on cue, you clench down around him again, “…shit… with me.” Neal follows you all the way down.</p><p>He fucks you through the haze of your orgasm as best as he possibly can. The first words you hear for certain are, “No one else can have you, I’ll scare them off.” </p><p>He leans into your neck again, biting harshly for a moment, and then soothing you immediately with his tongue. Your gasping in his ear and it sounds like music.  </p><p>“Hm. You wanna mark me up?” You mumble into his mouth, letting your hands smooth over his chest, “Let the people know?” </p><p>Neal’s smile breaks his entire face, “Let them know what?” Your eyes widen for a moment. What the hell were you trying to say? </p><p>“I-I forgot.” </p><p>“Good.” </p><p>He’s smiling into the crook of your neck, and you smile right back as your eyelids get heavy. Oh no. </p><p>You jerk as if you’ve been shocked, “I need to go home and change!” Your first clear thought all night pokes through the haze he’d hung around the two of you. It must be about two hours until you have to go into work again. You will not do the walk of shame for any man. </p><p>He doesn’t move from on top of you despite your panic. He tightens his grip. </p><p>“It’s too far, wear one of mine as a dress.” You look up at his face, raising an eyebrow, staring at him. This isn’t 2003, everyone would know! </p><p>“You can have a cardigan too.” He concedes finally, rolling back, and pulling you to him. </p><p>Fine. </p><p>“The green one, please.” You rest your head on his chest, and he leans his cheek against you. </p><p>“Of course.” A few heartbeats and your fast asleep. Neal doesn’t fall asleep for a little while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>